Carlos A. Cifuentes
thumb|Presidente del Templo Mormón de Santiago de Chile y Representante Regional. Carlos A. Cifuentes. (n. 27 de junio de 1913 en Santiago de Chile - ib 20 de octubre de 1983). Religioso, Primer Presidente del Templo Mormón Chileno, y Representante Regional de la la Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días, asignado a los países de Chile, Bolivia y Perú, entre 1979 – 1983. Biografía Carlos Antonio Cifuentes Pérez nació el 27 de junio de 1913, dentro del matrimonio formado por Eloy Cifuentes Díaz y de Irene María Pérez Arangua1 , estudio en Santiago, en el Colegio San Ignacio 2 junto a unos de sus hermanos. Carlos A. Cifuentes procedía de una familia religiosa, su madre era protestante y una de sus hermanas formó parte de la Inmaculada Concepción. Contrajo matrimonio con Haydee de las Mercedes Guzmán Valenzuela. Ellos tuvieron 5 hijos: Carlos Sergio Cifuentes, Pedro Antonio Cifuentes, Martin Eloy Cifuentes, Marcos Cifuentes y Daniel Israel Cifuentes. Carlos A. Cifuentes, fue Presidente de distrito en 1963. Consejero de la Presidencia de la Misión Chilena,3 y cuando se organizó la primera estaca en Chile, el 19 de Noviembre de 1972,4 fue llamado a presidirla. Además, fue Representante Regional y el Primer Presidente del Templo de Santiago (Chile), 1979 y 1983. La Misión Chilena (1961) La Misión Chilena5 se organizó el 8 de octubre de 1961 con 1.100 miembros. Cuando se organizó la primera estaca, 11 años más tarde, con Carlos A. Cifuentes como presidente, el número de miembros de la Iglesia se había incrementado a más de 20.000. Sus Inicios Carlos A. Cifuentes, comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos en la Iglesia, en 1958.6 Luego su perseverancia lo llevaría a convertirse en el chileno que asumiría las responsabilidades de los trabajos previos a la ceremonia de la primera palada y, de la construcción del Templo de Santiago de Chile, hasta verlo levantado y dedicado el mes de septiembre de 1983. 7 Algunos días después de participar en las ceremonias de dedicación del templo de Santiago, él falleció, dejando un legado imborrable de perseverancia y dedicación al servicio de la Iglesia, servicio que se reflejó con claridad durante todos sus años como miembro y líder de la Iglesia en Chile. (Es considerado en la actualidad como el impulsor del Templo Mormón chileno). Servicio en la Iglesia Carlos A. Cifuentes, fue el primero en todas las posiciones de la Iglesia en Chile; fue el primer presidente de rama, primer presidente de distrito, el primero en servir en una presidencia de Misión, fue el primer presidente de estaca, fue el primer representante regional de Chile asignado a los países de Chile, Bolivia y Perú, fue el primer líder local en servir en la Presidencia del Templo de Chile y también sirvió como Patriarca. Los 2 consejeros de Cifuentes y su secretario ejecutivo. Élder Eduardo Ayala, Élder Gustavo Flores y Élder Juan Carlos Barros8 . —este último. Recuerda que un día habían planeado reunirse con Cifuentes, y estos se enteraron que él estaba muy enfermo; y además ese día llovía copiosamente, así es que dedujeron que lo más probable era que no habría reunión. Por la noche Cifuentes les llamó para que fueran a su casa y, un poco molesto, les pregunto, quién había suspendió la reunión. Después, con mucho cariño, les explicó que la obra era urgente y que no se podía detener por un resfrío o temporal.9 Durante su Presidencia, Cifuentes destacó que la obra misional revestía gran importancia en Chile, y que cada semana se escuchaba decir a los miembros locales que deseaban salir como misioneros; pero, no sólo jóvenes, sino adultos también. En una entrevista concedida en 1981, realizada por el área de comunicaciones y prensa de la Iglesia.10 Cifuentes declaró, que en el futuro se construiría un segundo Templo en Chile, y que este, menciona, sería levantado en la zona sur del país, quizás, en la Región del Biobío, cosa que por estos días se ha vuelto realidad. Este actual proyecto (2009 – 2013), contemplaría la construcción de un segundo templo en Chile, (Ciudad de Concepción). 11 Este fue el anuncio realizado por el actual Presidente de la Iglesia, Thomas S. Monson,12 en la Conferencia General de2009, EE.UU. En una ocasión, el Presidente Cifuentes estaba en el Instituto Chileno de Investigaciones Genealógicas de la República 13 , y antes de cruzar el umbral y con las tarjetas en la mano para dirigirse a Salt Lake City se devolvió para decirle a sus consejeros: “'Hermanos, aquí llevo los ladrillos del Templo de nuestro País'”. Primera Palada La ceremonia de la primera palada14 de la construcción del Templo de Santiago fue el 30 de mayo de 1981 presidida por el entonces presidente de la iglesia Spencer W. Kimball, y Carlos A. Cifuentes, Representante Regional y Presidente del comité del Templo de Santiago (Chile). En su discurso, Carlos A. Cifuentes, agradece por haber sido llamado a servir como Presidente del Templo. Agradece también a cada uno de los miembros que participaron en el Comité, y declara que sin ellos, nada se hubiese podido hacer. Hace un llamado a usar el Templo responsablemente, pues este sería construido para beneficio de todos los miembros de la Iglesia. Al concluir su discurso, anuncia que pronto la Iglesia tendría cientos de capillas construidas en Chile, desde Arica a Punta Arenas, y que la obra vicaria15 revestía gran responsabilidad. El Templo de Santiago, es un Templo construido y operado por La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. Es el Templo número 26 construido por la iglesia, el primero en país de habla hispana y el segundo en América del Sur después del Templo de São Paulo (Brasil). Dedicación del Templo Dos años después, del 15 al 17 de septiembre de 1983, Gordon B. Hinckley dedicó el templo para sus actividades eclesiásticas.16 Previo a ello, desde el 24 de agosto y el 8 de septiembre de ese mismo año, la iglesia permitió un recorrido público de las instalaciones y del interior del templo al que asistieron más de 24.000 visitantes. El templo de Santiago actualmente sirve a unos 540.000 Santos de los Últimos Días de Chile y algunas áreas de Argentina, incluyendo la ciudad de Mendoza, Guaymallén y otras ciudades del oeste argentino. Nadie podría definir con más exactitud el lugar que tiene Carlos A. Cifuentes en la historia de la Iglesia en Chile que el Presidente Gordon B. Hinckley. En la primera sesión de dedicación del Templo de Santiago dijo lo siguiente:17 “Me gustaría decir que estamos particularmente agradecidos por tener al hermano Carlos Cifuentes aquí. El hermano Cifuentes ha sido apartado como Primer Consejero del Presidente Olsen, y eso ha llegado a ser como la coronación de una gran vida de servicio a la obra del Señor. Lo conocí a él hace muchos años atrás. El fue consejero del presidente de la misión. El fue el presidente de la primera estaca aquí. Yo participé en esa organización años atrás. Antes de eso fue el presidente del distrito. Él ha servido como un representante regional y es un patriarca y ha recibido ahora la sagrada autoridad selladora. Mi corazón se extiende a él con amor. Yo agrego mis oraciones por él y para sus seres amados para que el Señor lo mire con misericordia y oro para que este poder sanador pueda manifestarse en bien del hermano Cifuentes.” Después de su muerte El Templo de Santiago de Chile se dedicó el 15 de septiembre de 1983, época en la que había unos 140.000 miembros de la Iglesia en el país. El 29 de octubre de 1988, Chile se convirtió en el cuarto país del mundo en alcanzar el número de 50 estacas. En el décimo aniversario de la dedicación del Templo de Santiago en 1993, se registró que Chile, con el más rápido crecimiento en número de miembros de la Iglesia en América del Sur, había duplicado su número de miembros y de estacas durante esa década. Este continuo crecimiento incluía la creación de 26 nuevas estacas entre 1994 y 1996, lo que llevó a la formación del Área de Chile en 1996. En el mes de junio de 1999, el Presidente de la Iglesia, Gordon B. Hinckley habló ante unas 57.000 personas en Santiago, y recordó el importante trabajo realizado por el''Presidente Carlos A. Cifuentes'', y al respecto manifestaría: Gordon B. Hinckley: “Cómo no recordar al hermano Carlos A. Cifuentes, un hombre muy humilde y maravilloso, que fue llamado, por esos años, a presidir la estaca de Sión. Recuerdo claramente las palabras que un día dijo”: “'Quién iba a pensar que un hombre como yo, iba a presidir en la Iglesia'”. Esta fue una de las congregaciones más grandes de miembros de la Iglesia en América del Sur. Actualmente la Iglesia cuenta con 74 Estacas, 24 Distritos, 423 Barrios, 192 Ramas, 9 Misiones y 345.874 miembros asignados a estas unidades. Según las cifras del censo de 2002, 103.735 chilenos mayores de 15 años declararon ser miembros de la Iglesia. 'Re-dedicación del Templo' El templo de Santiago fue renovado y re-dedicado por Gordon B. Hinckley el 12 de marzo de 2006 en dos sesiones, incluyendo un acto cultural en el Estadio Monumental al que asistieron unas 45.000 personas. Como parte de la reconstrucción, el templo fue agrandado un 30% incluyendo dos salones matrimoniales adicionales y renovado su exterior. Se instaló una nueva pila en elbaptisterio al que se añadió un soporte constituido por 12 bueyes esculpidos. El zócalo del interior en el área de espera fue tallado a mano con motivos del copihue, flor nacional de Chile, colocados alrededor del interior del templo, como en las manijas y vitrales. El baptisterio y la entrada principal del templo están decoradas con pisos de mármol chileno y lapislázuli. La ceremonial re-dedicación del templo de Santiago fue precedida por una casa abierta que permitió al público recorrer el interior, incluyendo el salón celestial, los altares para sellamientos matrimoniales, etc. Unas 62.000 personas hicieron el recorrido desde el 21 de enero al 11 de febrero de 2006. El templo de Santiago actualmente sirve a unos 540.000 Santos de los Últimos Días de Chile y algunas áreas de Argentina, incluyendo la ciudad de Mendoza, Guaymallén y otras ciudades del oeste argentino. Notas y referencias #Jump up↑ FamilySearch (2012). Historia Familiar y Genealogía. Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. KYUT 124-23541-4-7.. #Jump up↑ Colegio San Ignacio. (Nacidos en 1900). Exalumnos destacados. Wikipedia. [1]. #Jump up↑ Historia Santos de los últimos Días en Chile (1º de marzo de 1965, Carlos A. Cifuentes es llamado como consejero del Presidente de la Misión). Algunos hechos importantes. Pg. 89.. Ids.cl. [2]. #Jump up↑ Historia de los Santos de los últimos Días en Chile (19 de noviembre de 1972, El Élder Gordon B. Hinckley organiza la Estaca Chile Santiago y llama a presidirla a Carlos A. Cifuentes.). Algunos hechos importantes. Pg. 89.. Ids.cl. [3]. #Jump up↑ Brigham Young University (2006). Global Mormonism Project. The Church of Latter – day Saints. [4]. #Jump up↑ Liahona.org (2012). La Iglesia en Chile. Por el Élder Carlos A. Cifuentes: Representante Regional de los Doce. Pg. 42. LiahonaSud. [5]. #Jump up↑ Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días (17 de Septiembre de 1983). Dedicación.. Wikipedia. [6]. #Jump up↑ Elder Juan Carlos Barros (Octubre 2010). Hombres de buena madera. Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. [7]. #Jump up↑ Sowby, Laurie Williams. (July 22, 2006.). Rodolfo Acevedo: Pontifical Catholic University of Chile.. Wikipedia. [8]. #Jump up↑ Clip-Motion (2012). Entrevista y Discurso, Carlos A. Cifuentes. EcoDelMar.org. [9]. #Jump up↑ El Mercurio (Sábado, 3 de Octubre de 2009.). Iglesia Mormona Construirá Templos en Chile, Brasil, Japón y EE.UU.. Periódico El Mercurio, Santigo - Chile.. [10]. #Jump up↑ Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días (Conferencia Semianual N°179, Octubre 2009). Anuncio del Templo de Concepción, Chile. Ids.cl. [11]. #Jump up↑ Instituto Chileno de Investigaciones Genealógicas. (Santiago de Chile, 2012.). Revista de Estudios Históricos.. Instituto Chileno I.G.. [12]. #Jump up↑ Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días (2009). Templo de Santiago (Chile). Wikipedia. Templo de Santiago (Chile). #Jump up↑ Trompeta SUD (January 18, 2011). Obra Vicaria. Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. [13]. #Jump up↑ Judy C. Olsen, as the Rose in Latin America, (en inglés). Ensign, Oct 1999, 47. Último acceso 31 de marzo de 2008. #Jump up↑ Néstor Curbelo (2009). Historia de los Santos de los Últimos Días en Chile. Cuatro Vientos. JTCM 898-31856-2-8.. Enlaces externos ''The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints News Release'' Santiago Chile Temple Opens Doors to Public Agosto. 2013. Último acceso 11 de Sep, 2013. *[14] Contribución Páginas Locales Chile *[15] Hombres de buena madera Élder Juan Carlos Barros, de los Setenta *[16] Liahona Siguiendo al Profeta Conferencia General de Área. Buenos Aires Argentina. Élder Carlos A. Cifuentes. 8 de marzo de 1975 *[17] Templo de Santiago de Chile: La Primera Palada, 30 Mayo 1981 Por Rodolfo Acevedo A. (1951-2012) *[18] Liahona, mayo y junio de 1977 - LiahonaSud La Iglesia en Chile, Pg. N°42: Por el Presidente Carlos A. Cifuentes *[19] Consejo de Área de Chile 1972: Presidente Carlos A. Cifuentes. *[20] Chilean Mission Alumni 1956 - 1975 Punta Arenas 1971. Élder Carlos A. Cifuentes, Élder Greg Melven and Élder Craig Welling. *[21] Templo de Concepción Chile Por, Gonzalo Gervic M. 19 Abril, 2013. *[22] Concepción Chile Temple Building permit issued on January 25, 2013; groundbreaking not announced. *[23] Sala de prensa Área de comunicaciones y prensa de la Iglesia. *[24] Historia de la Iglesia en Chile. Desde el viaje de Parley P. Pratt en 1851. *[25]] Hijas de la Bienaventurada Virgen María de la Inmaculada Concepción. Referencia: - Una da las hermanas de Carlos Antonio Cifuentes Pérez. *[26] Noticias de la Iglesia, Área de comunicaciones y prensa. (En Ingles). *[27] History of the Church in Chile, David R. Crockett. (En Ingles). *[28] The Church in South America. (En Ingles). *[29] Historia de los Santos de los Últimos Días en Chile. Élder Carlos A. Cifuentes - (Pioneros). Pg: N°89, 90, 106, 107, 108, 109, 198, 199 y 200). *[30] El Faro Mormón, una Luz a las Naciones. Por: Yamil Inostroza. Julio 22, 2013 *[31] Web Oficial de La Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días (Chile) *[32] Oración dedicatoria del Templo de Santiago (Chile), por el Presidente, Spencer W. Kimball *[33] Entrevista y discurso del Élder Carlos A. Cifuentes. Representante Regional y Presidente del comité del Templo de Santiago de Chile. 1979 - 1983. *[34] Revista Liahona: Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días. *[35] Colegio San Ignacio (Santiago de Chile), Fundado en 1856. *[36] Santidad al Señor, la casa del Señor – Templo Mormón Santiago – Chile. 1981 – 1983. *[37] Left to right: Unknown Élder Carlos A. Cifuentes, Sister Beecroft and baby, President Beecroft, Elder Tuttle. Late 1964. Sitios oficiales por países de habla hispana: *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia en Chile *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia del Área Sudamérica Noroeste -Bolivia, Colombia, Ecuador, Perú y Venezuela- *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia en Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia en Centro América *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia en República Dominicana *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia en México *Sitio oficial de la Iglesia en España Vídeos relacionados *''Anuncio del Templo de Concepcion, Chile. Presidente Thomas S. Monson'':https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7Kl_2kck-M